Wicked Intentions
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another Walking Dead story between Rick/Carl with a twist. Daryl joins in for a bit of fun too. Warnings and stuff inside.


Pairing: Rick/Carl/Rick.  
Warning: Contains male slash and incest between father and son. Do not like it? Get lost.

That aside, here's my attempt at a threesome between my favorite men...

Enjoy!

* * *

It's dark, pitch black to be exact within the cells of the jail. Everyone's long been asleep by now, well with the exception of two people - three if you count the one that was just brought of his sleep by noises echoing throughout the prison. They're faint, but he's long been trained to sleep light - if sleep at all. That's been the case before the apocalypse ever started. Yet, he had found rest tonight, and was having a rather pleasant dream if he did say so himself... If pleasant was the right way to describe it. No, probably not.

Daryl sighed upon coming out of his sleep and the ever so satisfying dream. It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd just been woken up but he was woken up from the middle of a vivid sinister image, only to confront the apparent hard-on in his jeans. Perfect... Just, perfect.

Suddenly, he was wishing that dream was a reality he had some time ago, and that he had his big brother here to please him and give him the release he needs. However, Merle's not here to do the job... But, within seconds Daryl's well aware that someone else is.

He recognizes the sounds that he hears. At first thought, walkers but no... It's not walkers. It's the living, it's two people he shares this block with... It's sex and Daryl smirks to himself as he sits up. Well, being woken up isn't seeming that bad now, considering he's lucky enough to wake up to such a thing as that.

He's curious as to who it is. He knows it can't be a girl participating, because both sounds he's identified as male. Just the thing he likes. Had it been a woman involved, he might would just stay where he's at - left to his imagination of he and Merle and his hand to get him off.

But, why do that when he can possibly have someone else to provide him his pleasure for once?

As Daryl stands, he goes through the possibilities of who it could be. Honestly, no man that's been in this group has came off as well... Gay or bi-sexual for that matter, aside from one. Rick. Daryl's earned himself a few odd glances from his leader that gave off the vibe that Rick could potentially want him. Daryl saw it as Rick analyzing him, seeing if he'd be worth the time and effort. Not to mention, the short time Merle was with them and Rick caught the two. It wasn't anything serious (not to say it wasn't leading to that), just Merle had him alone, arms wrapped around his waist from behind, hands running up his shirt, and lips kissing along his neck...

Ever since then, Rick's acted off toward Daryl, like he wanted a piece of what Merle so easily had. Daryl's waited, but Rick has yet to come after him.

So, who the hell was he with tonight?

Daryl wonders as he quietly and slowly approaches the very cell the moans and groans are coming from. No doubt, it's Rick's cell...

Daryl stops, just outside of the cell with the cover hanging over the door. For once, he's almost timid to what he'll see. But shit, can't be too bad, can it? He's fucked his own brother for Christ's sake so whatever sight is to befall him can't be that bad or any worse - so he thinks, until he grabs the covering and jerks it back.

What's revealed to him shocks him, and he's standing there with wide eyes, and his mouth parted in a silent gasp.

Rick's there alright, that's no surprise but the young male under him is what's stunned the redneck and suddenly he was taking back the thought of, there's nothing out there that could top him and Merle because he's staring at it.

The youngest is the first to spot Daryl, and quickly his hands go to try and shove Rick off of him as he repeatedly tells the older man to stop. Rick does stop the thrusts he was delivering to the teen and lets out a frustrated grunt but before he can ask why he had to stop, his gaze follows to where the younger is staring.

I-be-damned. It's Daryl fucking Dixon.

Rick sighed, eyes narrowing in annoyance that he was interrupted by the faithful right hand man. "What do you want Daryl?" He asked, as if it was nothing, as if him being in bed over his own son, with his cock buried deep inside the teen's warm, tight hole was nothing and that this was just a casual every day thing for the two of them.

Carl was blushing deeply though at the fact they were caught, like this! But... It could be worse. Could've been one of the others and honestly, out of the whole lot of them... Daryl seemed more understanding of things and he was a secretive guy. He wouldn't tell... Carl hoped. Still though, he wanted to disappear right then and there.

"You two were gettin' loud... Woke me up from a good dream." Daryl answered, his eyes scanning over the both of them, before landing on Carl. "Well, he was gettin' loud." Daryl grinned, licking over his dry lips.

Carl's eyes widened, and he looked away from Daryl. Rick had already warned him to keep his voice down and now... Daryl was awake, and here staring at them... Because of him.

"I could fix that." Daryl added, after a moment of silence, his blue eyes going back to Rick. "So... No one else is woken." He suggested.

Rick studied the other male for a moment. "You suggesting I let you join?" It was clear that was what Daryl wanted, but Rick wasn't so sure he was willing to share his precious possession with the man... Yet there was also a longing to see what Daryl had in mind too... Rick was sure Daryl's got quite the active imagination considering he was raised by that disturbing brother of his.

"Mm, yea... I got just the thing to silence him." Daryl replied, and if the bulge in his pants didn't give way to what he was thinking, when he reached down and groped himself, it was very clear to his leader just what Daryl's intentions were.

Rick debated it briefly. Carl was his, Carl would remain his... Daryl's little part in this was nothing. He wouldn't be actually fucking the boy. No. Rick was the one that would carry through with that. He wasn't about to pull out of his beloved boy... Daryl's participation wouldn't lead to nothing. And that's just how Daryl saw it too. There was only one man he's come to love in his life, only one man that had hold of his heart. That man was dead. Daryl will not allow himself to fall for another now. What's done between he and others is just simple pleasure, self gain of satisfaction. Tonight's definitely no different. Carl will just be the one who gives him the climax he needs and nothing more.

"Alright." Rick finally agreed with a slight nod.

"What?" Carl asked, attention snapping back to his father as panic sat in. "What's he gonna do?" The boy asked.

Rick offered him a light smile as his hand came to run through Carl's sweaty hair. "Ssh, nothing bad. You've done it with me before." He coaxed softly.

Carl looked over to Daryl, still unsure of this.

"Otherwise, I just might tell the rest of 'em about the things you two do... I wonder what they'd think of our leader if they knew he fucked his own kid." Daryl threatened, just to give them no easy way out. He never had any easy way out with Merle, why should anyone else with him?

"Like you and your brother?" Rick retorted.

Daryl laughed. "Everyone knew the things that me and Merle done... Even if they never seen them, they knew by the way he acted with me... Brothers though ain't so bad... But a boy and his dad, well that's just a whole nother level of fucked up..." Daryl muttered amusingly. "'Sides, people knew not to fuck with Merle, nor me. Only you've had the balls to do it..."

Rick clenched his teeth. "You ain't no more right for wantin' to join in." He hissed.

"Ah, see that's the thing. With the life I was raised in, ain't nothin' that I'm much against. Hell, take it like it is or take nothing at all... And I've even grown to find the taboo of it attractive in a twisted kinda way but they ain't like that. The rest of 'em? They've been brought up with their God, and how woman and man without any relation are to be committed to each other and all that biblical fairy tale bullshit." Daryl scoffed at the end. How ignorant and close minded. "I'm nothing to them, just their guard dog protecting them along side you but you're their leader and you've got reputation here and standards they've set for you... Can't be caught like this with your dick up your boy's ass can ya?" And there it was, that smirk again.

Rick growled, debating whether he should call it quits on this with Carl and sooth a new itch - that of which was to put Daryl in his place and remind him of who he was and not some black mailing son of a bitch.

"It's alright... Whatever he wants, I'll do it." Carl put in, gaining a mildly surprised look from his father. "That's what we're waiting on isn't it; me to say yes?"

"Smart kid." Daryl stated.

Rick sighed, glaring back at Daryl. "Watch yourself." He warned.

"Oh, intimidation? I like that." Daryl chuckled, making his way into the cell, unfastening his jeans as he done so.

Carl had a pretty good idea of what to expect, thus it wasn't such a shock when Daryl stopped at the side of the bed, mere inches from his face.

Rick dared to not move yet, but instead found that observing what Daryl was to do might be just a bit more interesting - or he was just caught up in all the sudden excitement of the moment.

Daryl dropped his pants, letting them fall to his ankles and then he retrieved his erect member from the confinement of his boxers, and pressed the tip to the boy's mouth.

Carl opened, taking Daryl in, earning a sigh from the redneck.

"That's a good boy... Rick's taught you well..." Daryl muttered, placing a hand to the back of Carl's head, taking a fist full of his hair and pushed deeper into the younger, before setting the pace of his thrust. Daryl was actually pretty considerate, because he took it slow at first, and didn't just force his entire length down the kid's throat.

Then again... He did have Rick's 'intimidation' as a warning. Whether he laughed at it mere seconds ago or not, Rick meant business that much he knows of. If he was to hurt Carl, he's unsure if he'd see the light of another day...

Rick watches the two for a moment, his eyes fixed upon Daryl's member as it slides in and out of Carl's mouth, and he can't help but to shudder and moan at the sight, and he began to thrust into Carl again.

The teenager moaned around Daryl's cock, sending light vibrations to it as he was forced to suck.

"That's it, daddy's little whore." Daryl practically purred.

A growl emitted from Rick at the words spoken but he couldn't deny the fact that they excited him.

Before tonight, before right now, Rick would've never dreamed of sharing Carl with someone else. If another was to come onto his boy, he'd surely kill them but Daryl... Daryl was just downright hot standing there, with his lips parted in silent moans, his head tilted back in ecstasy and how he now forced the rest of his member down the boy's throat and fucks the his mouth faster.

Carl damn near gags from it, but he tries not to focus on that reflex. He should be use to this by now, he's done this enough with Rick but Daryl's different. Daryl's just a bit bigger and thicker than his father. That's not necessarily a bad thing though... Size is everything to him - that he's already concluded and if there's not much there, he won't care for it. And Daryl, despite being just a bit more than what he's use to is now, Daryl's perfect.

"Your kid's sexy when he's sucking cock." Daryl suddenly spoke, looking over to Rick, smirking slightly.

Rick couldn't find the words to say, only groan at Daryl's dirty talk. He can't deny that he likes hearing it, even if it's about his son that he's vowed to protect... Sometimes he wished he could say the same exact things to Carl but the fatherly part of him forbids him from uttering such demeaning words to his child. Daryl though can say it because Carl sees Daryl differently.

Carl barely hears the words though, he's too wrapped up in the overwhelming pleasure of all this. Yet, there's another longing that has his attention too, and he reaches a hand down to grab his own cock and begins stroking it fiercely.

Normally Rick would take care of that part too, but right now Rick's perfectly okay with watching Carl jerk himself off.

Daryl's gaze shifted between the both of them, watching as the kid pumps his own member and Rick's steady and deep thrusts.

The sight is almost as good as one Daryl was once well accustom to, and often replays in his head... Almost, because even though this is something that normally would be in someone's darkest fantasies - nothing beats the way Merle use to order him around, force him, take him even if he wasn't always willing... Nothing has yet to compare with Daryl being forced down on a bed, his hands held above his head by one of his brother's, while the other one teased him in just all the right places...

Daryl shuddered, allowing a deep moan to leave him at the very thought of what he use to have, long before this fucking world went to hell.

Daryl sometimes wonders what it'd be like if someone else attempted to dominate him the way Merle had... Yet he's reminded that with this group, no one's got nerve. Rick might have it in daily life, of when things go wrong and Daryl perhaps steps out of line just a little... But in bed? Daryl doesn't think Rick has it in him to truly show him who's the alpha.

Luckily, he's still got his memories of his brother... Memories of how the man had pleased him in ways even he never would've thought of...

Suddenly Daryl's grip on the boy's hair tightens and he pulls back out of the younger's mouth, and begins to stroke himself toward his release.

"F-fuck..." Daryl growled the moment he finally achieved his orgasm and came on the boy's face.

Rick's movements only increased at the sight and it wasn't long after that he too reached his climax, cuming deep inside his boy.

Rick was left breathless, and wore out but there was still Carl who needed to be taken care of, and now, Rick gently took Carl's hand off of his member and replaced it with his own, pumping the younger's cock.

"Cum for me Carl." Rick softly spoke, stroking the boy faster.

It didn't take much effort after that, until the boy had released onto Rick's hand.

Carl was left speechless, like he often was when Rick and him done such things alone...

By now, Daryl was properly dressed again. The redneck looked back over to Rick and smirked. "That's some kid you got there, alright."

Rick chuckled, lying beside Carl and pulling the blanket up over them. "Yeah... He is. But he's mine and you best remember that." He warned, wrapping an arm around Carl and pulling him closer. "Ain't that right?"

The teenager nodded. "Yeah..."

"No worries, I ain't after his heart." Daryl assured. "But I'd enjoy doing this again sometime." He grinned, turning to make his leave.

Rick didn't say nothing as he watched Daryl leave. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to share Carl again. It was a hot experience, but... The protective and possessive side of him told him that it should be just a onetime thing.

"Did you have fun?" Rick asked, snuggling against his boy, deciding to put his thoughts to rest for the night.

"Kinda, but I like it when it's just me and you." Carl replied honestly and Rick breathed a sigh of relief, before smiling at his boy's loyalty.

"I'm glad..." He trailed off, his grip around Carl tightening somewhat.

Carl cuddled close to Rick, burying his face in the man's chest after giving a yawn.

Rick said no more, choosing to let his boy fall into dream land.

* * *

Comments are always appreciated! Flames will not be tolerated though.


End file.
